Trigger Magnum
The is a firearm used by Kamen Rider Double when he assumes any form that uses the Trigger Memory. It first appears in episode 5. Combination Trigger Magnum can also combined with Double's Memory Gadgets as well. StagPhone Magnum.png|Stag Phone attached to the Trigger Magnum SpiderShock Magnum.png|Spider Shock attached to the Trigger Magnum BatShot Magnum.png|Bat Shot attached to the Trigger Magnum Finishing attacks When the Trigger Memory is placed into the the Trigger Magnum's Maximum Slot and it shifts from to , Double can execute one of three different Rider Shooting Maximum Drive finishers depending on his current form. *LunaTrigger: *HeatTrigger: *CycloneTrigger: When Stag Phone attached to the Trigger Magnum, it allows Double to perform the Maximum Drive, crushing the Dopant between two pincer-like energy projections shot from the Trigger Magnum. When Spider Shock attached to the Trigger Magnum, it allows Kamen Rider Double to perform the Maximum Drive, locking onto the target through the Bat Shot and then firing a concentrated blast from the Trigger Magnum with pinpoint precision. Arms Weapon The Trigger Magnum is the Arms Weapon wielded by either an Armored Rider or a New Generation Rider when they transform into Double Arms. *Kamen Rider Ryugen assumes Double Arms in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Gaim & Wizard: The Fateful Sengoku Movie Battle. *Kamen Riders Gaim and Gridon assume Double Arms in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Ryugen W Arms wielding Trigger Magnum.png|Ryugen Double Arms Gaim W Arms.png|Gaim Double Arms GridonDouble.png|Gridon Double Arms Ganbarider The Trigger Magnum is also among the various Rider Weapons used by Ganbarider in Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing. Notes *In Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate, the finisher of CycloneTrigger, Trigger Aerobuster, Double inserts the Cyclone Memory in the Trigger Magnum instead of using the Trigger Memory. *Strangely, Ryugen uses the Trigger Magnum with the Joker half of Double Arms, even though the Trigger Magnum is exclusive to the Trigger half. **However, Ryugen's main weapon is his Budou Ryuhou while Double uses no weapons as CycloneJoker, so this could have been done as a means of compensation. **The same goes true with the Metal Shaft, as shown with Kamen Rider Specter in W Damashii in the Kamen Rider 1 movie, he is seen using said weapon even if its exclusive to the Metal half. Appearances **Episode 34: Y's Tragedy/Brother & Sister **Episode 41: The J Labyrinth/The Psychotic Villainess **''Kamen Rider W Forever: A to Z/The Gaia Memories of Fate'' **Episode 49: Goodbye to the E/A Bouquet of Justice to This City *''Kamen Rider W Returns: Kamen Rider Accel'' * Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Fourze & OOO: Movie War Mega Max * Kamen Rider Wizard **''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider Wizard & Fourze: Movie War Ultimatum'' **Episode 53: Neverending Story * Kamen Rider Gaim: Sengoku Battle Royale }} See also *Skull Magnum, a similar weapon accessed through the Skull Memory used by Kamen Rider Skull *Shroud Magnum, a similar weapon used by Shroud Category:Rider Weapon Category:Guns Category:Form-exclusive Weapons Category:Arsenal (W) Category:Arms Weapons